Broken, Blind
by Kurisuten-chan
Summary: “Professor, how did you loose your eyesight?” There was an audible crack of chalk breaking against the blackboard that echoed in the resounding silence that enveloped the class. Harry Potter / Fullmetal Alchemist Warning: Spoilers for both HP and FMA
1. Broken, Blind

Kuri-Kuri: I own nothing, not Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, there are SPOILERS in this fic for both FMA and HP.

* * *

**Prologue: Broken, Blind**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter looked up to the Professors' table from where he sat with his many fellow sixth year Ravenclaws. His emerald eyes slowly scanned the table, resting on the, once again, empty seat belonging to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The post remained cursed.

Albus dully listened as Headmistress Minerva McGonagall announced that the new Professor filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts had yet to arrive, but should soon, a man by the name of Roy Mustang.

Albus' mind idly wandered to an image of their new Professor. He imagined an older man, perhaps in his fifties. A person like his father maybe, if his name was anything to go by. As the opening speech finished and the feast appeared Albus Severus' thoughts about Professor Mustang were pushed away to the back burner of his mind.

* * *

As his emerald eyes rested on his new Professor, Albus was surprised to find him nothing like he had imagined the man. Roy Mustang appeared to be in his late twenties. A light smirk graced his pale skinned face, which contrasted greatly with the man's ebony hair. However, it was not these features that drew in the young Potter; it was his Professor's eyes. The cold orbs in Mustang's face were blank, pure snowy white. Even though it was painfully obvious that their Professor could not see, his eyes seemed to be able to stare into the very depths of your soul. Severus shivered involuntarily.

"In this class you shall learn to defend yourself from the Dark Arts, but to truly be able to defend yourself from them you must understand the Dark Arts," the Professor told them, those eyes scanning the room.

Roy Mustang taught with a distant, calculating feel; it's as if he was not totally there, as if he was reminiscing on his own experiences. Perhaps he was.

Severus left the classroom last. As he exited he could almost swear he heard the Professor murmur, "May you never have to use the knowledge I will give you. Too many already."

Too many what? Albus almost felt that he'd be better off not knowing.

* * *

Albus Severus stared. He wasn't sure if his mouth was hanging open or not, but he didn't really care at the moment. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw your blind Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher run into a wall.

"I'm fine; don't mind me," the fallen man muttered, rubbing his nose.

Albus winced slightly, recalling the "crack" that rang through the hallway as his Professor's face had made contact with the hard stone. The Ravenclaw suddenly felt guilty for not going to help Professor Musting, but in his defense he'd been rather shocked by the whole even. It made sense that a blind man might run into a wall, but, well, the Professor navagated the castle with such apparent ease that Albus hadn't spared it a thought.

"I thought I'd finally gotten the hang of this, too..." the black haired man said softly - Albus was sure he'd been the only one close enough to hear.

This small sentance made Albus pause in his thought process. It had never really occured to him that there might have been a time when Professor Mustang _hadn't_ been blind. But then how...? Albus shook his head to clear it. He had Divination to get to. Best not dwell on things that really weren't his buisness.

* * *

What the hell, since when have Potters cared about not getting into someone else's buisness?

* * *

"Hey, so I was walking to Transfiguration the other day and saw Professor Mustang walk right into a wall!"

"Really? Why'd he do that?"

"He's blind, stupid. Duh."

"How's he supposed to teach us to defend ourselves from the dark arts, when he can't even defend himself from a wall?"

"The school's so desperate for DADA teachers they'll let anyone have the post just so that they can say that it's full."

"Bet you five sickles that next year it's a squib."

Albus Severus tightened his grip on his school bag, his knuckles turning nearly white as he hurried down the hallway, trying to ignore their laughter.

* * *

Professor Mustang did not seem to belong to the wizarding world, Albus mused. He remembered that when their Professor first was introduced to the castle ghosts the already pale man seemed to turn even paler. Since then, Professor Mustang avoided the spirits. The ebony haired man also seemed to steer clear of transfiguration at all costs. When asked about it, he merely smiled sadly. Albus didn't pry.

Also, when Severus was given a detention he noticed a pensieve in the corner of the Professor's office. Was it to remember, or to forget? During the whole two hours Roy Mustang did not speak. The silence that Albus normally enjoys was suffocating.

* * *

Severus likes them, the thestrals. Who did he see die? Uncle George Weasley. Uncle George smiled as he left; mother said that perhaps loosing Fred was too much.

As Albus walked quietly over to his favorite spot in the forest, he saw someone else with the thestrals. The Professor. He had the same sort of look on his face as Uncle George had, sorrow, loss, a bitter smile.

"Can you see them?"

Professor Mustang's voice jerked the green eyed boy from his thoughts. Albus nodded slightly, but then remembering the Professor could not see him answered, "Yes."

Another sad smile. "It's terrible for someone so young to have seen death."

They lapsed once again into silence.

"Who did you see die?" Potter asked, painfully aware of the thin ice he was treading on once he had finished the question.

"Too many."

It's what he had murmured before, after the first lesson. The conversation had clearly been closed.

* * *

It had been nearly half a year already. It had been gnawing on Albus for quite a while now. He finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Professor, how did you loose your eyesight?"

There was an audible crack of chalk breaking against the blackboard that echoed in the resounding silence that enveloped the class.

"I -" the ebony haired man started. "I – there was an…accident that happened when I was younger involving some rather difficult transfiguration."

Albus didn't buy it.

* * *

A few weeks later Roy Mustang was gone. He'd disappeared into thin air, not even Headmistress McGonagall knew where the enigma of a Professor had gone.

On Friday Albus Severus found himself, once again, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom serving detention, for Filch this time. He'd been tasked with cleaning up the last of whatever the late Professor Mustang had left in his office.

The room was much more barren than last time; the pensieve was gone along with the rest of the already sparse contents of the room. The emerald eyed boy tidied up what was left to tidy and was about to leave when something caught his eye. Wedged between the bookshelf and the wall was a letter. The Ravenclaw's hands carefully pulled the paper from the open envelope. Along with the letter, a few pictures fell out of the envelope. Professor Mustang seemed to be wearing a blue military uniform. Next to him was a group of other military personal, all smiling at the camera; Albus noted that the picture was a muggle one, seeing as the figures did not move. There were many other photos; a few of the late Professor with a man about the same age wearing glasses with short black hair. Some of Roy with a woman who had blond hair pinned up, most of these looked rather official, but the last one of the ebony haired man and blond woman depicted them holding each other fondly, lovers perhaps? There were some more of Mustang with a short boy with golden eyes and a large suit of armor. There were so many people and places that Albus had never seen or even heard of, however when he looked at them instead of his usual Ravenclaw curiosity, he felt his chest tighten. In all of the pictures his former Professor looked so happy, a wide grin spread across the ebony haired man's face…and his eyes were a piercing coal black, not the pale blindness that the emerald eyed boy had seen before.

Once he had finished looking through all of the photos he carefully opened the letter:

_3 October 1915_

_To Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist,_

_As this information has yet to be released to the public, it would be much apprecated that you refrained from mentioning this to anyone. As Führer Grumman is now eighty-five years old, his health is beginning to deteriorate. Consequently, he has decided, after much thought, to resign. Thus, Amestris is in need of a new Führer. You are our number one canidate. You have thus far shown admirable skill, leadership ability, and devotion to our fine country. Führer Grumman also nominated you as a prime canidate to be his successor. Please reply as soon as you are able, either accepting or rejecting the position. Thank you. _

_The Council of Amestris _

Albus Severus Potter stared at the date. It was currently February 3rd…2025.

* * *

Well, I know it's rather depressing, but well, angst is rather fun to write. Don't get me wrong, I love Roy, but I felt this was a fic I needed to write. Thank you very much for reading and please review. Also, if that much time did really pass in the fic then Mustang would be 140 years old. Anyway, please review!

P.S.

For those of you who have absolutely no clue what just happened read the manga and the epilogue in the final Harry Potter book. Sorry 'bout the spoilers.

Kuri-Kuri


	2. Author's Note: Whisked Away

_**Author's Note**_

For those of you who liked this one-shot and have requested that I continue it, I am pleased to announce that I _have_ continued it, but the next chapters are posted under the name of _Whisked Away_. I just wanted to keep the two separate, so that it can be read as a one-shot or as a continued story. Thank you very much for your excellent support, especially my reviewers: _Sarastro the Queen o the Night, Yesac mil, KuroiWing, Nishiki-chan27, PinkPysch00, ReaderWhoReads, Kpopophile, Bronn3, Brigette Janine, Kaito Dark, Danyeda Goofy Panterita, Tenzo-Kun, random idiot person, Starburstia, Rethena Tydnalli, mcrfreak1399, skele-gro, and Faux Reves_. Thanks a lot you guys, and all my other readers!

To Faux Reves (because I can't PM you): _No, George did _not _commit suicide. When I originally wrote the one-shot, George died purely because I needed someone to die. I love the Weasley twins to death, but this is quite a few years later, he's gotten older (not _really _old, but still older) and I imagine he'd be really distraught over the loss of his twin. JK Rowling, as I later discovered, shares your view, and George does get married, have kids, and lead a happy life. I, at the time, didn't know that, so he'll be dead. I seriously do love George (even had a small get-together for Fred and his birthday) but I killed him. It worked. Sorry. _


End file.
